


Love Like Murder

by KawaNyan



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, Boyfriends, Confession, Fate, Happy ending (?), High School, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Anxiety, Light Angst, M/M, Past and Present, Ren centered, Ren's prospective, Takumi is the sick one, Worries, contract murder, doubting, emotional distress, hired murder, illegal work, light fluff, short fic, whipped Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaNyan/pseuds/KawaNyan
Summary: "Ren kun, you will love me no matter what.. right?""Of course" He answers at an instant, without knowing anything.
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Kudos: 13





	Love Like Murder

**Author's Note:**

> This fic got created outta a moment of big inspiration lol, hope you guys like it!

"..I'm sick.."

Ren has been fiddling with his phone for the past 10 minutes while the rain outside continued to pour down, seemingly reflecting his current feelings.

The again too familiar situation throws him into ice cold water, but what else can he expect from loving someone difficult.

"Im sick, im sick" Keeps repeating in his mind, drumming against his head.

Everything leading up to this chaos started with Ren getting transferred to a new school, letting someone get a hold of his kind heart.

The first time he entered the packed classroom, his eyes instantly latched onto a boy sitting by the window.

His hair was coloured like a blood moon, it instantly put the silver haired one under a wicked spell.

  
Looking at the boy's handsome face got his heart racing already, so approaching him wasn't in question.

He remained on asking his classmates and new made friends about him, thus getting to know his name along with sentences Ren would have never expected to be directed at the younger one.

"You should stay away"

"I heared he is involved in some messed up things"

"Kawanishi san is strange, get him out of your head"

Despite everyone telling Ren to stay away, fate didn't want that to be the case.

They always ended up being put together for projects or work, even when doing random draws for choosing your partner.

With time passing he got to know Takumi more and more, he seemed like an angel on earth.

Ren got mad at his classmates for telling around rumours they didn't even know were true or not.

In his eyes, everyone misunderstood Takumi's introverted nature, never even trying to get to know him more since those rumours stuck on the younger like a curse.

  
Ren thought he knew better than anyone else.

-

The sunset shines through the school windows, making both boys drown in a sea of orange colours.

Still even in moments like these, other students can't keep their mouths shut.

Whispering about how weird Takumi is, how no one would like to get invloved with him.

"Don't listen Takkun" Ren walks past them and gives a cold but piercing glare.

He swings his arm around Takumi, tilting his head to the students, signaling them to better go away.

If Ren was near, no one dared say anything more torwards the shorter one.

Takumi lightly smiles at him.

"Can I ask you something Ren kun?"

"Sure"

"Do you love me?"

"E-Eh why?" Ren removes his arm from the younger one.

Was he that obvious with his feelings? He bites his lower lip.

"Pease be honest with me" Takumi steps closer, staring into his eyes.

Ren's mind starts racing, thinking of every possible way the shorter one would start to dislike him.

"Ren kun?" He lightly taps on his shoulder.

He takes a deep breath.

"Ehh.. y-yes I love you.. a lot" The older one stammers, eyes wandering away from Takumi.

The red haired boy smiles wide and slaps the older one's arm.

Ren looks back at Takumi with a confused but cute expression.

"I love you too Ren kun, a lot"

With these words being said Ren could swear to be the happiest person on earth right now.

His heart dropping off a stone full of worries.

Both hold onto each other tight, the taller one almost bursting with affection.

"Ren kun, you will love me no matter what.. right?"

"Of course" He answers at an instant.

-

"Im sick"

Ren finally comes back from the past to his current state, sitting on his still messy bed.

For sure Takumi would nag at him, suggesting to clean up together. For the sake of his lover he would try to do that right now.. if his mind wasn't sunk deep inside his thoughts.

Wordlessly he stares out the window, with only the passing cars bringing light into the room.

"Takumi should already be home by now.."

He can't help but always get drunk on his worries, as the silver haired one's overthinking nature doesn't make anything better.

Ren knows what Takumi is doing or has done right at this moment, it makes his stomach twist.

  
How did his boyfriend even get involved? He asks into nothingness once again, its something Takumi never mentioned, and probably never will.

It hurts to know and Ren sometimes just wants to run, run away from everything, yet the butterflies would never leave.

He remembers after three months of becoming a couple, Takumi became more and more distant until he couldn't hold it in anymore.

Sitting down, finally telling the older one.

"Im not only doing it for money, I have my own reasons aswell"

"I promise I would never think of hurting YOU in anyway, Ren"

He was in a state of shock to say the least.. after weeks of not talking to Takumi anymore he broke, broke like a thin piece of glass.

Seeing Takumi crying his eyes out begging Ren to stay and keep it as his secret too, it was like heavy rain pouring down on him all at once.

The image of Takumi choking on his own words and dropping down onto his knees like a child that just got beaten up, was imprinted on his mind.

As the days continued of him avoiding Takumi, the older one realized he was just as sick as the red haired boy himself.

"I still love him"

-

With the opening door clicking sound, Ren gets thrown out of his racing mind.

He jumps up and stumbles torwards the front door.

"Takkun!!"

The younger one catches Ren into his loving arms. 

"Sorry, it took longer today" Takumi breaths out.

"I thought something happend to you.."

Takumi lightly chuckles and gives Ren a sweet kiss.

"You know me, its been 3 years now.. I wouldn't let anyone hurt me or you"

"I know.. I still worry"

Takumi strokes Ren's back and takes a step away.

"Gotta clean and dry myself first renren"

Now that the older one takes a closer look, Takumi once again has his clothes stained deep red.

He feels awful again, awful that he knows everything.

His wish to have a normal life with Takumi always stays at the back of his head.

No matter how gruesome Takumi might be.. Ren's heart still beats for him every single second, he can't ever imagine a life without him.

Connected by fate, is how he always described their relationship.

Takumi is his source of happiness, though also being the one that causes him to be anxious whenever he is away for too long.

"Is it bad to care more about Takumi than the people that lose their lives?"

The older one still struggles to get used to it even after 3 years, though it brings very good money.

Both still also insist on living in their small apartment instead of a big house to be close to each other as much as possible.

On this rainy night Ren's mind finally rests, as Takumi is safe, unharmed and peacefully laying in his arms, feeling nothing but love torwards him.

"Im sorry for making everything difficult" The younger one breaks the comfortable silence.

"Its okay, I chose this life with you"

"You can still leave at anytime, I want you to be happy"

"I am happy with you by my side"

"Hold on a little longer Ren kun, I'll finish soon.. I promise"

Just like that Ren wishes to always hold Takumi so tight in his arms, even if he was splattered with blood.

Nothing can make him hate Takumi.

Maybe they found each other because Ren is as sick as him.. but,

at least a normal life doesn't seem so far away anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo.. I hope it was okay, im not THAT confident in my writing skills but I think this fic here came out pretty well!
> 
> See yuu *Sukai dab*


End file.
